BROTHER
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hichigo dan Ichigo, dua kakak-adik yg tdk pernah akur. Beda usia 2 tahun ternyata tdk membuat Ichigo patuh pada kakaknya itu. Hingga...# AU, Yaoi, HichiIchi # ENJOY! Mind to RnR...


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Pairing : Hichigo x Ichigo**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Yaoi, Incest, Don't like Don't read!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BROTHER**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Gue pulang." Ichigo membuka pintu rumahnya sambil bersalam. Dilepaskannya sepatu yang dipakainya dan diletakkannya di rak sepatu samping dinding. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur dan membuka lemari es.

Ichigo merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebuah botol minuman di pintu lemari es itu. Diteguknya minuman dingin itu, kemudian mendesah lega. Kerongkongannya yang kering sudah teratasi. Ichigo menutup pintu lemari e situ dan berjalan ke lantai dua kamarnya.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel di saku celananya sambil terus berjalan. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya, Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk. Didekatinya meja belajarnya dan meletakkan tas sekolahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari atas tempat tidur. Orang itu menopang kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

Ichigo menutup layar ponselnya. Dilepaskannya kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Ichigo melangkah kearah pintu balkon kamarnya. Disibaknya gorden yang menutupi pintu kaca itu dengan kening mengerut. Setahunya tadi pagi sudah dibukanya. Kok malah tertutup lagi? Apa _Okaasan_ yang menutupnya, ya? Dibukanya pintu itu lebar-lebar agar angin bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Angin sejuk berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Rambut _orange_-nya bergerak diterpa angin. Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan angin yang menerpanya. Awan gelap menutupi sinar matahari yang memancar ke bumi, hingga daerah yang tertutup awan itu terlihat gelap. Cuaca sekarang sering tidak menentu. Kadang hujan, kadang panas. Mungkin karena pemanasan global yang terjadi di semua belahan dunia.

Ichigo berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu duduk disamping tempat tidurnya tanpa tahu ada seseorang diatas kasur itu. Dilepaskannya kemeja yang dipakainya dan dilempar kesembarang arah.

"Kenapa tidak dibuka sekalian saja kaus putih ini, Ichigo?" bisik orang itu tepat ditelinga. Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar.

"HUWAAA!" jerit Ichigo kaget.

Dengan cepat dibalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap orang itu. "Hichigo? Apa-apaan sih lo? Ngapain dikamar gue?" bentak Ichigo kesal karena tadi dikagetkan. Dilihatnya Hichigo terkekeh-kekeh geli.

"Gue kakak lo! Jadi manggilnya sopan dikit!" Hichigo menyentil pelan dahi Ichigo. Ichigo mendelik kesal sambil memegang dahinya yang disentil tadi.

"Ngapain lo disini? Sejak kapan lo dikamar gu—Ukh!"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Dengan cepat Hichigo menariknya jatuh tertidur diatas kasur. Kedua lengan Hichigo mengurungnya di kiri dan kanan.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini, Hichigo?" pekik Ichigo sambil mendorong kedua bahu Hichigo menjauh darinya.

"Panggil gue Hichigo-_nii_. Gue lebih tua dua tahun dari elo, Ichigo!"

"Nggak! Cepet minggir!" teriak Ichigo. Baru saja dia akan mendorong bahu Hichigo. Kedua tangan Hichigo mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya di kedua sisi kepalanya. Mata emas Hichigo menatapnya tajam. Ichigo terdiam. Ditatap seperti itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Keduanya lama terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Maaf… Hichigo-_nii_…" kata Ichigo akhirnya. Dipalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Hichigo. Hichigo yang mendengar itu akhirnya tersenyum. Kalau tidak dipelototin seperti ini Ichigo bakal malah kurang ajar sama dia.

Hichigo mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari Ichigo. "Lo sudah makan, Ichigo?" tanyanya.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Belum. _Okaasan _belum pulang dari kantor?"

"Sudah tadi. Tapi, sudah balik lagi sambil menenteng sebuah koper kecil." Hichigo melangkah ke arah balkon kamar Ichigo yang terbuka dan menyandarkan kedua lengannya dipalang pagar, menatap ke arah jalan.

"Hah?" Ichigo ternganga, "_Okaasan _pergi kemana?"

"Disuruh mengantar dokumen penting dari kantor," Hichigo menengok kebelakang, "Besok pagi sudah pulang."

"Oh. Terus, ngapain lo disini? Nggak kuliah?"

"Besok sabtu nggak ada kuliah. Ngapain juga hari libur dikampus?" jawab Hichigo mendengus.

"Kenapa pulang kerumah? Lo 'kan bisa tidur di apartemen dekat kampus lo itu."

Hichigo diam sesaat. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan kening mengerut. "Lo nggak suka gue pulang kerumah ini?"

"Yaa… nggak juga sih. Tapi, kalo nggak ada elo dirumah kayak damai saja," ucap Ichigo sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Hichigo menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Dengan langkah lebar dihampirinya Ichigo yang masih terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Ngomong yang jelas. Lo itu nggak suka gue dirumah ini?" tanya Hichigo dengan nada sedikit membentak. Ichigo menelan ludah paksa. Ini, nih! Salah satu sifat Hichigo yang membuat dia takut melawan.

"Ck!" Hichigo berdecak, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Ichigo.

_Brak_! Ditutupnya pintu kamar Ichigo sedikit keras. Membuat Ichigo menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggerutu dalam hati. _Marah sih marah. Tapi, jangan dilampiaskan ke benda-benda di dekatmu dong, bodoh!_

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali di kasur. Rasa laparnya hilang karena tadi sempat adu mulut dengan kakaknya. Kedua mata Ichigo sayup-sayup mulai menutup. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Hembusan angin sejuk yang masuk didalam kamarnya akhirnya membuat pemuda itu terlelap di kasurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hichigo duduk tersandar di samping tempat tidurnya. Direbahkan kepalanya diatas tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki terjulur memanjang ke depan. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan iris mata berwarna emas dengan latar hitam. Hichigo dan Ichigo, dua kakak-adik yang mirip. Hanya rambut dan mata mereka saja yang berbeda warna.

Mata Hichigo menerawang. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. setahunya dulu Ichigo tidak keras kepala seperti sekarang ini. Tuh anak malah manis banget sikapnya pas kecil dulu. Tipe adik yang disukai kakak-kakak sedunia deh pokoknya. Tapi, kenapa makin keras kepala, makin kurang ajar sama dia yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya? Dia juga tidak pernah dengar keluhan dari _Okaasan _yang mewek-mewek ke dia kalau Ichigo sering melawan. Apa hanya padanya saja, Ichigo sering keras kepala? Ck! Kalau begitu musti kudu nyari cara agar tuh anak patuh dan manis lagi jika berhadapan dengannya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu termenung lama. Mendadak satu rencana terbesit di dalam kepalanya. Hichigo mematung. Detik berikutnya Hichigo menyeringai dan tertawa pelan. "Kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang. Baiklah, sebentar akan kucoba."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan akhirnya turun. Orang-orang yang berjalan tiba-tiba berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh. Menunggu hujan mereda. Lima belas menit kemudian, hujan deras itu berangsur-angsur menjadi rintik-rintik. Hanya hujan sekilas yang dibawa awan. Orang-orang kembali berjalan melewati genang air hujan. Hichigo berlari-lari kecil kearah rumahnya yang ditinggalkannya setengah jam yang lalu. Satu tangannya menenteng sebuah tas plastik berukuran lumayan besar. Dibukanya pintu rumahnya dan melangkah masuk.

Hichigo berjalan kearah dapur dan meletakkan tas plastik yang dibawanya diatas meja. Dikeluarkannya sebuah minuman kaleng dan sekantong kacang kulit yang dibelinya, dan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga.

Hichigo membuka minuman kaleng ditangannya dan menyalakan remote TV. Tidak lama kemudian, dari arah tangga lantai dua terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Ichigo berjalan sambil menguap beberapa kali. Diliriknya sekilas sang kakak, Hichigo, yang sedang menonton sebuah acara di TV sambil meneguk minuman kaleng. Ichigo melangkah kearah dapur. Rasa lapar membuatnya terbangun dari tidur. Dibukanya lemari es. Mencari-cari makanan yang bisa dimakannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dimakan. Ekor mata Ichigo menangkap sebuah tas plastik diatas meja makan. Didekatinya dan dibukanya isi tas itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan.

"Hoy, Hichigo. Lo tadi keluar membeli makanan ini?" tanyanya sambil melonggokkan kepala keruang keluarga.

"Hm." sahut Hichigo tanpa menoleh dari TV. Ichigo sedikit kaget. Tumben. Biasanya Hichigo kalau ditanya sering nyerocos. Kok cuma pendek jawabannya.

"Makanan ini untukku?" Ichigo bertanya lagi.

Hichigo mengangguk sekilas, kali ini tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kedua alis Ichigo menyatu. Aneh bin ajaib nih! Si Hichigo lagi kena sindrom 'malas ngomong', ya?

Ichigo berjalan kearah ruang keluarga sambil membawa piring yang berisi makanan dari dalam kotak tadi.

"Lo sakit ya, Hichigo?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Tatapan Hichigo terfokus di TV. Sambil mengunyah kacangnya, Hichigo mengganti saluran TV.

"Hichigo?" panggil Ichigo lagi dengan nada mulai meninggi. Hichigo bungkam. Diacuhkan panggilan adiknya. Seakan-akan yang didengarnya tadi hanya dibawa angin sesaat. Ichigo akhirnya kesal juga merasa dikacangi. Baru saja Ichigo mau mengeluarkan suara lagi. Hichigo menoleh kearahnya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, hingga niat Ichigo sontak menghilang. Hichigo menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Pemuda berambut putih itu kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melengos pergi dari situ. Membuat Ichigo menatap kepergiannya dengan mulut ternganga. Ada apa sih dengan Hichigo? Kok jadi lain begini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menapaki tangga ke arah kamarnya. kepalanya sedikit menunduk, dan memikirkan sesuatu. Sikap Hichigo yang berubah itu membuat dia sedikit heran. Apa benar Hichigo masih marah karena sikapnya tadi siang, ya?

Dibukanya pintu kamar dan jatuh terduduk tanpa sadar disamping tempat tidur. Memang benar tadi sikapnya sedikit keras kepala. Tapi, kayaknya sudah keterlaluan deh. Lumayan lama Ichigo memikirkan masalah itu. Hingga akhirnya dia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Aaahhh! Bodoh! Ngapain juga dipikirin. Bikin capek saja! Lagian cuma Hichigo kok!" Ichigo bicara sendiri. Diangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Baru saja Ichigo akan membuka pintu kamar mandi di depannya, Hichigo lebih dulu membukanya dari dalam. Tanpa menoleh ke adiknya, Hichigo melangkah dari situ dengan handuk kecil diatas kepalanya. Ichigo yang merasa dicuekin akhirnya mulai kesal. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil menutup keras-keras pintu itu.

Hichigo yang mendengar bunyi keras itu tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak disangka aktingnya untuk pura-pura cuek pada Ichigo bisa berhasil. Tinggal menunggu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka kesal. Dibukanya pintu kamar lebar-lebar dan menutup pintu itu kuat-kuat. Sehingga bunyi debaham pintu itu terdengar sampai dikamar Hichigo yang sedang berguling diatas dikasurnya.

Hichigo membalik lembar buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tawa geli keluar dari bibirnya. Adiknya, si Ichigo, sekarang sedang ngamuk kayaknya. Hehehe!

_Back to _Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu sekarang sedang dilanda rasa kesal. Gimana nggak kesal? Sikap Hichigo yang seenaknya cuek itu membuat dirinya sangat kesal. Memang benar dia tadi sudah membuat Hichigo marah. Tapi, jangan dicuekin seperti ini dong! Kan kayak orang bego dikacangin!

Setelah puas melampiaskan emosinya dengan teriak-teriak nggak jelas. Emosi Ichigo akhirnya mulai mereda. Didekatinya meja belajarnya dan meraih sebuah buku cetak. Lebih baik melupakan kekesalannya dengan persiapan belajar.

Sayang… baru saja membaca lima menit. Pikirannya gagal diajak kompromi. Dengan kesal, Ichigo melempar buku cetak itu kesudut kamar. Nah, begini nih! Kalau dia lagi kesal sering banget ngelempar barang kesegala arah. Cocok banget dengan kakaknya, Hichigo.

Ichigo akhirnya menyerah. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. _Kenapa gue jadi emosi nggak jelas gini ya?_ keluhnya dalam hati. _Padahal dulu kalau dikacangin Hichigo nggak kayak begini._

Ichigo mengacak rambut _orange_-nya. Daripada dia nggak bisa tidur karena mikirin masalah ini. Lebih baik dia pergi minta maaf saja sama Hichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hichigo. Lama dirinya termenung. Ichigo mundur-maju untuk meminta maaf ke Hichigo. Egonya memang terlalu tinggi. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ichigo akhirnya mengetuk pintu di depannya sambil memanggil nama kakaknya.

"Hichigo…"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ichigo kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tetap tidak ada sahutan. Rasa sabar Ichigo akhirnya habis juga. Tanpa permisi lagi, dibukanya pintu kamar itu.

"Kenapa nggak menyahut sih, Hichi—"

Kalimat Ichigo terhenti begitu dilihatnya Hichigo memakai jaket dan menenteng sebuah tas. Hichigo mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Ichigo.

"Hei, lo mau kemana, Hichigo?"

Hichigo mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Dengan langkah tenang, dituruninya satu persatu tangga-tangga dibawahnya.

"Lo mau pulang ke apartemen lo, Hichigo?" Ichigo menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya tadi.

Tidak ada balasan dari Hichigo. Begitu Hichigo hampir mencapai pintu rumah, Ichigo menarik tas yang dibawa Hichigo.

"Hichigo, jangan cuek seperti ini. Lo tahu, itu sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Ichigo. Dirampasnya tas Hichigo dan dilemparnya ke samping dinding. Belum ada respon dari Hichigo. Didekatinya tasnya yang tergeletak didinding, diangkatnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ichigo tercekat, panik.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Hichigo!" Ichigo menarik lengan kiri Hichigo. Hichigo akhirnya menoleh. Mata cokelat Ichigo menatapnya tanpa lepas.

"Lo sendiri 'kan yang bilang. Kalau gue nggak ada dirumah ini akan terasa damai," ucap Hichigo dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi.

"Uh…," Ichigo menekuk wajahnya, "Maafkan kata-kata gue tadi siang. Itu…"

"Hmph!"

Kedua alis Ichigo mengerut. Didongakkan kepalanya menatap Hichigo. _Speechless! _Dilihatnya Hichigo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Ichigo cengo.

"Hahahaha… tidak kusangka lo akan termakan akting cuek gue, Ichigo!" kata Hichigo dengan kekehan geli.

Ichigo melongo. _Sialan! Jadi gue dibohongi?_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kalau gue tahu itu hanya akting murahan lo. Nggak bakalan gue minta maaf seperti ini lagi, Hichigo!" gerutunya sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lengan Hichigo. Hichigo makin terpingkal-pingkal geli.

"Ah, bodo amat! Lebih baik gue tidur saja!" Ichigo melengos pergi darisitu. Baru dua langkah dia berjalan, mendadak satu lengan menariknya kembali. Hichigo menempelkan punggung Ichigo di dinding terdekat.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo pergi? Gue belum habis ngomong, Ichigo."

Ichigo terpana melihat raut wajah Hichigo yang tiba-tiba serius itu. Dimana raut wajahnya yang tertawa tadi?

Hichigo mengurung Ichigo dalam rentangan kedua lengannya. Dimajukan wajahnya kearah Ichigo. Ichigo refleks memundurkan kepalanya. Sayangnya, hanya bisa mundur sekali karena dibelakangnya ada tembok. Dalam jarak yang hanya berkisar tiga sentimeter itu, Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas mata emas Hichigo yang seakan mengunci gerakannya. Bisa dirasakannya napas hangat Hichigo yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Ichigo dapat merasakan degup jantungnya mulai menggila. Ini, dia nih! Kayaknya dia mulai nggak normal.

Perlahan-lahan Hichigo mulai menghilangkan jarak antara dia dengan Ichigo. Dikecupnya bibir Ichigo sekilas dan menatap mata cokelat itu dalam-dalam.

"Lo tahu, Ichigo? Sudah lama sekali…" Hichigo menghentikan perkataannya. Didekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Ichigo, "Gue ingin menyentuh tubuh lo…"

Ichigo merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Dia tidak tahu harus memberikan respons yang bagaimana. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Dengan tiba-tiba, Hichigo menarik Ichigo ke arah lantai dua, kamarnya. Ichigo merasa tubuhnya tidak bernyawa. Begitu sampai dikamarnya. Hichigo menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo ke arah tempat tidurnya. Dinyalakan lampu kecil yang terletak disamping meja kecil tempat tidurnya, dan merangkak naik ke kasurnya.

Suasana kamar yang remang-remang karena hanya disinari lampu kecil, Hichigo memulai aksinya. Dilepaskannya jaket putih yang dipakainya dan dilemparkan ke arah lantai kamar. Ichigo seakan tersadar dari hipnotisnya. Diangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hichigo.

"Lo mau apa, Hichigo?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan tadi. Gue-ingin-menyentuh-tubuh-lo…" ucap Hichigo penuh penekanan. Dijilatnya bibir bawahnya dan menindih tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu Hichigo. Sayang… dengan cepat Hichigo mengunci kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi, Ichigo?"

Kedua mata Ichigo yang terpejam sontak terbuka. Didonggakkan kepalanya menatap Hichigo dengan mata melotot.

"Lo gila! Mau buat gue nggak bisa jalan lagi dari tempat tidur, ya?" bentak Ichigo setengah berteriak.

Hichigo menyambar bibir Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo terdiam dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Kau tinggal menerima _servis_ dari gue, Ichigo. Jadi, jangan banyak komentar," ucap Hichigo dengan nada menggoda. Ichigo tidak membalas. Kembali dirasakan tubuhnya dirangkul oleh rasa nikmat.

Dimalam yang mulai larut itu. Kedua kakak-adik itu memulai permainan panasnya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya saya bisa kembali mem-publish fic saya di FBI ini. Fandom pertama saya memulai. Saya membuat fic ini berbau _Incest _dengan pair HichiIchi karena saya penyuka _Incest_.

Terima kasih banyak yang telah membaca :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
